Chucky's Gonna be a Bro
by TheMasterofDespair
Summary: Andy is new at Kent an immediately makes friends with Tyler. But while he tells Tyler about his tragic past, something all to familiar begins to unfold.


**Chucky's Gonna be a Bro**

Andy was just putting away all his belongings, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over towards the door, turned the knob and opened it to reveal Tyler. "Um, hello Tyler," said Andy.

Tyler at first just stared at Andy, but after a few seconds he spoke, "Hey Barclay."

"Are you okay?" asked Andy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Tyler.

"So can I help you with something?" asked Andy.

"I just wanted to talk to you," said Tyler, as he walked into Andy's room and slowly closed the door behind him.

"So what's up?" asked Andy.

"I just wanted to ask how you like being here so far," said Tyler.

"It's alright," replied Andy. "I'll probably get use to it after a few days."

"That's cool," said Tyler. "But Andy, why did you decide to come to Kent?"

"Well actually my foster parents sent me here," said Andy. "But to be honest I would rather be here then with them anyway."

"So you are an orphan," said Tyler.

"Yeah," replied Andy. "In fact I've been with several different families, each one seemed to get worse and worse ever since I was eight."

"So what happened to your real parents?" asked Tyler.

"Well my father, I don't know, he left when I was really young," replied Andy.

"What about your mother," said Tyler.

"Well she... she is under special care," answered Andy.

"What happened?" asked Tyler, as he walked over towards the table at the far end of the room.

"Well something happened a long time ago, which all began on my sixth birthday," said Andy.

"What?" Tyler asked again.

"It's kind of a long story, and you probably wouldn't believe me anyway," said Andy.

"You can tell me, I'll believe you," said Tyler, as he looked over at the picture of six year old Andy and his mother.

"Well have you ever heard of the good guy dolls?" asked Andy.

"Yeah," replied Tyler.

"Well I had one of them when I was six, but this one was different," said Andy.

"How different," said Tyler.

"He had the soul of a serial killer named Charles Lee Ray, inside of him," said Andy.

"What happened to the doll?" asked Tyler.

"The doll, well Chucky, which was his name, was killed," answered Andy. "But even after he died, he return and came after me again, but Kyle an I were able to kill him once and for all."

"Whose Kyle?" asked Tyler.

"Well Kyle was this teenage girl who was adopted by the same family I was," said Andy.

"The story sounds kind of dumb, by I believe you," said Tyler.

"Thanks, but don't tell anyone about it," said Andy.

"Don't worry, I won't," replied Tyler.

"So is there anything else you want to know," said Andy, almost laughing from how strange the conversation had become.

"No," replied Tyler. "Oh by the way, did you hear that you got a package?"

"Ah yeah, Whitehurst said that... well that you were going to bring it up," replied Andy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Tyler.

"So Andy, were you expecting something important?" asked Tyler, as he glared down at the knife on the table.

"Not really, I'm not even sure who would have even sent me a package anyway," answered Andy.

"Well maybe it was from your foster parents," said Tyler, as he slowly picked up the knife and hid it within his sleeve.

"I don't know, I kind of doubt it," said Andy. "They seemed pretty eagerer to get me out of the house."

"So Andy, have you talked to Karen, how is she doing?" asked Tyler, as he walked over towards Andy.

"Well, she... Wait a minute I don't remember telling you her name," said Andy.

"Are you sure, maybe it just slipped out," said Tyler, as he stabbed Andy in the stomach.

"Ahh!" shouted Andy, grabbing his stomach as he fell to the ground. "T... Tyler what, what are doing," whimpered Andy, as he tried to get up.

"Oh, what's wrong Andy," said Tyler sarcastically. "I guess you don't recognize me do you."

"What are you talking about," said Andy.

"Come on Andy, look deep into my eyes and see who you are really talking to," said Tyler.

Andy couldn't think of what to say as he stared completely puzzled at what Tyler was saying.

"Okay maybe I should give you a hint." "Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you."

"Ch... Chucky," said Andy.

"That's right, long time no see pal," replied Chucky.

"It... It can't be," whimpered Andy.

"You seem surprised," said Chucky. "You should have known, I can't be stopped and now look I'm a bro."

"Ah," being the only thing he could mutter as he tried to back away from Chucky.

"Now Andy, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to. Chucky started to laugh as he began to repeatedly stab Andy, who was on the ground completely defenseless. Chucky then grabbed Andy's head and stared deep into his eyes. He then raised his knife to Andy's face who was nearly dead and said, "This is the end, friend," as he preceded to thrust the knife into Andy's head, right between his eyes.

Chucky continued to stab Andy's lifeless corpse when he heard someone walking down the hall. Within a few seconds the door flew open to reveal Sheldon, but by then Chucky was long gone, as he disappeared through the bedroom window. Sheldon immediately shouted for help as he looked down at the bloody corpse of Andy Barclay. By the time Kent was on lock down, Chucky had already left and was on his way to the nearby carnival. The Lakeshore Strangler was back and deader than ever.


End file.
